


Summertime Can't Last Forever

by frommybookbook



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frommybookbook/pseuds/frommybookbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The joyous sounds of the aforementioned party can still be heard, and it's not the first time that afternoon that Ana wishes she could be enjoying the fine day rather than being confined to her bed. But if there's one thing Ana Jarvis has learned in this life, it's that more often than not, wishes don't come true.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Can't Last Forever

“Warmer, warmer, you're getting hot!”

“Is it time for cake yet?”

“I caught you, I caught you!”

Ana can hear the shouts and laughs from the party outside drift in through the open window and can't help but smile. A knock at the door draws her attention just as the strains of “Happy Birthday" begin to float into the room.

“Come,” she calls with as much gusto as she can rally.

She supposes she ought to be more surprised to see Miss Carter (Mrs. Sousa, really, or Director Carter, if one's being technical, but if there's one thing Ana feels she has the right to these days, it's calling her friends what she wants) but she can't bring it in herself to be. If anything, the only surprise is the tea tray the other woman is balancing precariously.

“I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I thought you might care for a bit of company,” her friend says softly as she crosses the room and sets the tray on the side table.

Ana can't help but give a weak smile. “You mean Edwin asked you to check in on me.”

Peggy bustles with filling their cups—one sugar and a bit of lemon for Ana, just milk for herself—conveniently turning away as she answers.

“Nothing of the sort,” she insists. “I'll hardly be missed from the festivities, a six-year-old’s party is a bit beyond me these days, and it's been so long since we've had a chat.”

The joyous sounds of the aforementioned party can still be heard, and it's not the first time that afternoon that Ana wishes she could be enjoying the fine day rather than being confined to her bed. But if there's one thing Ana Jarvis has learned in this life, it's that more often than not, wishes don't come true.

“I'm afraid I'm not very good company these days,” she starts before being caught up in a coughing fit. She's more grateful than she lets on for Miss Carter taking her cup and saucer before she spills it on her favorite cashmere blanket.

“Easy does it, Mrs. Jarvis,” the other woman soothes. “You musn’t strain yourself.”

Ana wishes she had it in her to disagree, but once again, she's run out of wishes. She can't complain, she's been blessed in her life beyond measure—her darling Edwin, escaping Hungary, surviving that terrible encounter with Miss Frost all those years ago. She's known love and joy like she never dreamed possible and she knows better than to be greedy.

“Is there anything I can do, Mrs. Jarvis?,” Miss Carter's voice breaks through her reveries.

“Would you mind reading to me, Miss Carter?” Ana answers as she gestures to the nightstand and the small stack of books there. “I find I get tired too quickly myself now.”

“Of course,” her old friend says as she sets aside her own cup. “Did you have something in particular in mind?”

Already Ana can feel the familiar exhaustion setting in. “No,” she manages. “Anything at all will be lovely.”

She watches as Miss Carter picks up the book of poetry (ah, Edwin read that last, softly murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as she laid upon his chest) and quickly puts it down, as though she knows the significance of the collection. Ana's eyes are already fluttering as she sees her friend pick up a slim volume with a barnyard scene on the cover.

“That's Master Anthony's favorite,” she murmurs. “He won't read anything else.”

As she speaks of the guest of honor, more laughter floats up from the backyard.

“I seem to remember Colleen going through the same phase,” Peggy says with soft eyes as she speaks of her now-grown daughter. “She always said Mr. Jarvis did the best Templeton voice.”

Ana hums in agreement, even as her eyes begin to drift close.

“She did have a soft spot for that rat. Master Michael, on the other hand, loved Fern best,” she manages.

Ana feels rather than sees Miss Carter tuck the warm blanket in tighter and then settle into the bedside chair. She hears the opening of the book and the rustle of pages as her friend begins to read.

“‘Where’s Papa going with that ax?” said Fern to her mother as they were setting the table for breakfast…’"

_ Ah, little Fern, if only you knew how life worked,  _ Ana thinks to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

When Ana finally begins to stir again, she's not surprised to find that Miss Carter has reached the end of the story or that she's still reading.

“Back with us, I see,” the other woman whispers. “Would you like me to finish?”

Ana nods, a ghost of a movement that still takes all her energy.

Miss Carter picks up the book and turns to the final page.

“Now, where were we?,” she asks to herself. “Ah, yes, Charlotte’s goodbye.”

“‘You have been my friend. That in itself is a tremendous thing. I wove my webs for you because I liked you. After all, what's a life, anyway? We're born, we live a little while, we die.’”

Ana's heart constricts as her old friend's voice cracks reading the spider’s final lines. She reaches out to clasp Peggy's hand where it rests on the bed beside her.

“I find children's books often contain bigger truths than they're given credit for,” she says as she gives a gentle squeeze.

Peggy has tears in her eyes—a sight Ana can only remember seeing a handful of times before in the twenty-odd years she's known the woman.

“Indeed they do, Mrs. Jarvis, indeed they do,” comes her watery reply.

They both hear the footsteps in the hall moments before Edwin enters the room.

“Well, that's another celebration for Master Anthony in the books,” he says wearily. “All the guests have gone and the boy of the hour has fallen asleep on the settee. Too much excitement, I'm afraid.”

Ana gives a weak smile as Miss Carter begins to rise.

“Well, I suppose I should be going as well,” Peggy says as she returns the storybook to the table and straightens her impeccable skirt.

Ana is just as surprised as Edwin, based on the look on his face, when Peggy turns back to the bed and leans down to give Ana a fierce hug. She can feel the tears wetting her shoulder.

“Goodbye, Mrs. Jarvis,” she whispers in her ear, her voice catching in her throat.

And just like that, she's gone, and Ana is alone with her husband. The room is silent for a moment, until the hall clock chimes.

“How about a bit of cake, my dear?,” Edwin asks. “I believe I could find a slice that may have been overlooked earlier to take with your afternoon medication.”

Ana knows he's not ready for his goodbye, and likely never will be. So she gathers her strength for him, her darling husband, and smiles.

“That would be perfect, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by [ this gifset ](http://laylainalaska.tumblr.com/post/146032903646/nwcostumer-peggys-face-in-that-second-gif) on Tumblr. Speaking of which, you can always [find me there](http://frommybookbook.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat!
> 
> None of this would ever be possible without [ @em2mb ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/em2mb).


End file.
